Midnight Sun
by Jasmine Dragon Teashop
Summary: (AU) As a show of good will after the war's end, the Fire Nation starts up a new tradition of sending their heirs as ambassadors to other nations in an effort to promote peace. When 17 year old Prince Zuko is sent to the Southern Water Tribe to help regain their trust, will sparks fly between him and the Chief's daughter? Or will living in ice only make his cold heart colder?
1. Chapter 1: Assignments

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once, guys. A:tla doesn't belong to me. Never has, never will.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Assignments**

"Wake _up_, Zuzu! Uncle wants to see us in the throne room, and this is important," a voice said impatiently.

Zuko groaned and rolled over, punching out a blast of orange flame directed at his annoying younger sister. His attack was countered easily by Azula, who rolled her eyes at his ridiculous antics and shoved him off the bed and onto the floor. The fire prince landed with a soft yelp, eyes open wide in frantic terror until he realized he was fine.

"I mean _now_, Zuzu," Azula said with a scowl, hands on her hips.

"Was that really necessary?" The prince snapped from the floor while his sister smirked down at him.

Azula shrugged and inspected her nails. "No...but your reaction _was _priceless."

The prince barely had a moment to properly glare at her before she was pulling him to his feet and impatiently pushing him toward his closet.

"Hurry up and get ready. Uncle wants to see us both to personally prepare us for our new assignment."

Groaning inwardly at the info, Zuko gave a terse nod and did what he was told, rushing to pull on a clean set of crimson robes and pulling his hair into the traditional topknot. Frowning with worry as he noticed his crown was missing, Zuko poked his head out of his closet to ask his sister if she had seen it, nosy brat that she was.

"Have you seen..." The fire prince trailed off as his exasperating sibling waved his crown around with a innocent expression.

"Looking for this, oh dear brother of mine?" Azula said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Scowling and snatching the crown out of her hands, Zuko placed the ornament in place and straightened his robes with a heavy sigh, uneager to go and speak with his Uncle.

The siblings exchanged grim smiles with one another before they headed to the throne room, both dreading what lied ahead. When they arrived, Zuko pulled open the ornate doors, and the pair entered swiftly, walking down the large corridor that was made of black and gold pillars before bowing to their Uncle, who was the current Firelord and sovereign.

He rested upon the traditional throne, surrounded by a wall of flickering flames. There were soft paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the room brightly, and creating a much different atmosphere than the intimidating one Zuko had felt when his father had been alive.

"Zuko and Azula!" Iroh boomed jovially. "Good morning, my young wards! Would either of you care for some ginseng tea?"

After being met with two identical blank stares, Iroh merely shrugged and took a sip, leaning back and sighing deeply in content. "Suit yourselves..."

The prince frowned in irritation. "Can we please cut to the chase, Uncle? Where are you sending us now?"

Azula crossed her arms, muttering darkly under her breath. "Hopefully, not to either of those horrid poles..."

Firelord Iroh merely smiled with affection at his wayward niece and nephew, before reprimanding them gently.

"I know neither of you appreciate having to spend so much time away from home," Iroh started softly with a smile on his face, "But I truly believe this program was necessary, and is working to help our nation achieve it's goals. Mainly, regaining the trust of the other nations."

Noticing that the two still didn't look pacified, Iroh continued.

"Zuko, did you or did you not help to pull the lower ring of Ba Sing Se out of debt and poverty when you stayed in the Earth Kingdom last year?"

The prince tightened his jaw. "Yes, but-"

"And Azula," Iroh continued as if Zuko had never said a word, "Did you not bring joy and peace to the eastern air nomads when you helped to restore their fallen temple to it's former glory?"

Azula kept her mouth shut but nodded reluctantly, and she and Zuko shared a glance before they stared at the ground sheepishly.

"I do suppose you have a point, Uncle. But Zuzu and I have both done our part by now. Surely, you could find someone else? Especially considering all that's left to visit are those Water Tribe barbarians, and I hear they live in igloos! I don't do well with ice."

Azula paused and frowned. "Or with barbarians, for that matter."

The prince nodded in support, counting the months they would have to stay in the poles, if that's truly where they were being sent. His eyes widened as he grasped onto one very important fact.

"Uncle, you can't send us there during the solstice! We won't be able to bend!"

Iroh gave a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. He adopted a stern tone and began to scold the two, displeased with the way they were acting out.

"Azula, the people of the Water Tribes are far from barbarians. They are healers and wise leaders far beyond your imagining. You would do well to respect them and their culture. Zuko, I'm well aware of that fact, and I personally think it will humble you to be in unfamiliar terrain and to learn to adapt...like water itself," the Firelord said sagely.

When both of them were silent, Iroh smiled and began to speak in his normal, jovial tone of voice.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes! Azula, you will spending your year in the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko, you will be spending your year with the Southern Water Tribe. As ambassadors of culture, and personal reflections upon myself and this nation, I expect you two to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Uncle," The prince and princess said simultaneously.

"Good," Iroh said with a wide grin. "Any questions? No? You leave in two weeks, so have the servants pack enough clothing for the voyage."

Laughing inwardly at the desolate expressions on his kin's faces, Iroh patted his niece and nephew on the head compassionately.

"Cheer up! I happen to know that many of the tribesmen make excellent Pai Sho players, so you won't be bored. Make sure to pack a coat!" He added as the pair scuttled out of the room with identical scowls on their faces.

"Guess I need to go shopping. I'll contact Mai and Ty Lee," Azula said offhandedly as the two drifted around the palace, making their way through the large red and gold halls, turning and twisting their way through the familiar passageways.

Zuko merely grunted. "I'm hungry," he muttered, turning in the direction of the kitchen and praying to Agni his sister wouldn't decide to follow him, and inwardly groaning when she did.

"Seeing as you're going to be spending your birthday in an igloo, would you prefer to receive your present now or later?"

Startled that Azula had even remembered, the prince raised an eyebrow at his sister, thinking she looked far too innocent for her own good.

"Can't you just send it to me?" Zuko asked dryly. Knowing Azula his 'present' was going to be one of three things.

a.) Something he already owned,

b.) Something disturbing and horribly sadistic, or option

c.) Something _completely amazing_.

With his sister, there was really no way to tell.

"Fine," She said with a pout. "I would have liked to see you open it up in person, but I suppose that can't be helped."

Zuko rolled his eyes as they stepped into the Royal Dining hall. A brief smile flickered across his face as he noticed his cousin Lu Ten already sitting at a table and flirting with a pretty maid. They crossed to where he was sitting and joined him, resting on the traditional red mats on the floor and waiting for their food to be served.

Lu Ten looked up and theatrically groaned when he saw their faces. "So what did my father have to say?" He asked sympathetically.

He winced as the two of them shot daggers into his heart with their eyes.

"That bad, huh?" Lu Ten joked nervously.

"Worse," the royal siblings snarled in unison.

Their cousin swallowed and scratched the back of his neck with a '_what can you do?_' look, which did little to pacify his pissed of cousins. He sighed with relief as the two were served their food, providing a temporary distraction from their previous murderous intentions.

"So," He said with a wide grin. "Where are you two nuisances being sent this time?"

Lu Ten barely caught the charred dumpling Azula threw at him, and thanked his father for training him to have the lightning fast reflexives required of a Fire Nation general.

"Not bad, sweetheart. But not good enough," he sing-songed.

Zuko snickered softly at the two's interaction and answered his cousin's question from earlier.

"Azula will be staying with the Northern Water Tribe, and I'll be staying with the Southern," He bit out, barely managing to contain his derision.

The Firelord's son leaned back and whistled. "Yowza. No wonder you two aren't exactly stoked."

"Can you blame us?" Azula deadpanned.

The princess frowned and paused for a moment while studying her cousin suspiciously. Which was dangerous, because if _Azula _was suspicious of you, there was definitely something shady going on.

"How come _you _aren't ever sent on these ridiculous diplomatic assignments Lu Ten? You're the current heir," Azula stated with a pout. "And as much as it pains me to admit it, you have far more charm than Zuzu and I combined."

Azula re-evaluated that statement. "Well, more than Zuzu, anyway."

"I resent that," Zuko huffed.

Lu Ten and Azula giggled (really-_giggled_, which was disturbing because of who was doing it) at the sour expression on the prince's face, and Zuko popped a dumpling in his mouth before he said anything he would possibly come to regret later.

"The answer to your excellent question Azula," Lu Ten began smoothly, "Is that you two were the first heirs and are still considered as such to the throne. My work as General also keeps me extremely busy."

Momentary jealously flashed behind Azula's golden eyes, as she had wanted nothing more to become a General in her nation's army since the tender age of six.

"Keep in mind, you two, that fire and water are a volatile combination. When they clash, it often leaves nothing behind but ash and steam. It's not just our elements that our different, it's our very cultures and personalities, and especially our bending. Be careful, and try not to get into too much trouble," their cousin said in all seriousness, pinning them in his gaze.

"How hard will that be?" Zuko replied with a roll of eyes. "We'll be surrounded by rocks, ice and-wait for it- _more ice_."

Lu Ten was quiet for a long moment and then smiled grimly.

"It's easier than you think, Zuko. It's easier than you think."

* * *

Katara sat on her bed, finishing up her morning ritual by redoing her plaits and braiding beads into her hair before slipping out of the tent she shared with her brother. She allowed herself a small smile as she glanced around at the city she lived in, inherently proud of her tribe. Her father had told her about the devastation and loss during the war, but their village had survived and was now thriving. They were nowhere big enough to rival the grandeur of their Northern counterpart, but it was enough. It was more than enough.

It was home.

Stopping in front of the igloo she knew was her father's, Katara listened for any movement before ducking inside. Chief Hakoda was sitting behind a small desk, eyebrows creased as he read over a scroll he had clutched in his hands. Katara stood there for a long moment, waiting for him to notice her before she decided to announce her presence.

"Dad?" Katara questioned softly.

Her father seemed to blink himself out of a stupor and rose quickly, wrapping her in his arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Good morning," Hakoda said with a smile, gently ruffling her hair. "You're up early."

His daughter shrugged, smiling once more. "I couldn't sleep. Is something the matter?"

Hakoda was quiet for a long moment and Katara watched him, a pang of sadness rippling through her. Ever since he had lost her mother in the war, her father seemed the feel the weight of the world just a little bit heavier. An undercurrent of anger at the Fire Nation rampaged through her blood, but she breathed deeply and found her center, pushing it away.

Her father opened his tired eyes and spoke wearily. "We're about to receive an important guest."

Katara's wide blue eyes opened in surprise, and she felt excited and curious at once. Who could possibly be visiting here?

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation will be staying with us for a year as an ambassador of culture, to promote peace between our nations."

All excitement drained at the answer she received, Katara felt the undercurrent of anger become a raging tidal wave within herself. Welcome one of the monsters who had slaughtered her mother in cold blood? She thought _not._

"Can't you refuse?" Katara demanded hotly, anger coursing through her veins.

"I could have," Hakoda allowed, "But I will not."

Accepting her stunned silence as resignation, Hakoda began to pace, running his hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration.

"We need to forgive, Katara. It's been eleven years, and I can't keep holding onto the anger inside me. You shouldn't either," He added on softly.

Katara looked away for her father, biting the inside of her cheek until she could taste blood, and digging her nails into her palms.

"I expect you to be the Prince's guide, and to help him settle in here," her father said, except he was speaking as chief now, and didn't care about how she felt about this particular _duty_ to her tribe.

"Yes, Chief," Katara replied in monotone, knowing her father probably flinched at her words but uncaring as she slowly rose and stiffly walked toward the door.

"I know you don't understand now," Hakoda murmured as she was about to leave, "But you will later."

_No_, Katara thought bitterly. _I won't._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Some important background info for this fic:**

**-Ozai was killed when Zuko was six, eleven years ago. Iroh became Firelord, and has spent the last few years cleaning up the mess that was the war.**

**-This fic takes place right before his 18th birthday, making Katara 16, and Zuko 17.**

**-Lu Ten is still alive (obviously lol) and doesn't want the throne because he's content with behind-the-scenes glory.**

**-Azula isn't crazy, and she and Zuko have an almost healthy sibling rivalry and relationship. **_**Almost. ;)**_

**-Ursa is still alive, and will make several appearances. However, Kya is dead.  
**

**And last, but not least, this is my first Avatar fic, as well as my first Zutara fic, and I would adore constructive criticism/comments/suggestions and anything else! I hope you enjoy the story, because I'm having fun writing it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

**Chapter Two: Arrivals**

Zuko wasn't expecting Azula to see him off before he left, so he was pleasantly surprised when she and Lu Ten stopped him on his way out of the palace.

"Don't _you_ have a ship to board as well?" He questioned his sister dryly.

"Oh, don't fret, Zuzu! I'll make it to where I'm supposed to be all in due time," Azula said with a grin and an offhand wave of her hand.

Eyes narrowed at her rather_ particular_ choice of wording, Zuko groaned as he recognized the familiar scheming gleam in his younger sister's dark eyes.

"Whatever you have planned, keep me out of it," the prince said with a heavy sigh, wanting nothing more than be separated from his psychotic family member and her wild schemes. The last time he'd helped Azula with one of her _'plans'_ he'd ended up with no eyebrows and a broken pinky.

The memory still produced a fresh wave of horror every time she mentioned it.

Azula pouted. "You have to get over that, Zuko. The healers said you would recover with little to no brain damage..." _Though they were obviously wrong_, Azula thought snarkily.

Lu Ten glanced between the two curiously. "What exactly are you both talking about?"

"Nothing!" Zuko shouted, a fierce blush spreading over his pale cheeks as he turned a fiery glare on his sister, daring her to say otherwise.

The crown princess giggled but nodded, much to her brother's relief.

"Anyways, Zuzu, we came to say goodbye, and to give you this!"

Lu Ten grinned and pulled out a slim dagger, tossing it to the younger boy, who caught it easily. Zuko twirled the light blade between his fingers and hummed, golden eyes skimming over the craftsmanship with a deep appreciation.

When he looked up, Azula and Lu Ten were lucky enough to be graced with one of his genuine smiles.

"Thank you. It's quite handy...though I'll doubt I'll need it," he tacked on.

"Who knows, maybe you can use it to hunt a penguin," Azula suggested, blinking when her brother and cousin gave her two identically astonished looks.

"...what?" She snapped, unsure of why they were looking at her that way.

Lu Ten shook his head and laughed. "Azula...the water tribes don't hunt penguins. I doubt penguins are edible, anyway."

Zuko nodded before he leaned forward to gently embrace his clueless younger sibling. He then turned to Lu Ten and clasped his shoulder in a far manlier fashion.

"I should be going. I have to see mother before I leave, and I don't have much time left."

"Of course. Try and remember my advice from yesterday," Lu Ten said kindly, and Zuko merely nodded once more before hurrying to find his mother.

Zuko traversed the large palace, ducking into the large library, and frowning when his mother wasn't there, as it was one of her usual haunts. He walked to her room, smiling sadly to himself as he took in the large, empty bed, and the fact that she still had a painting of Ozai on her bedside table. Quietly leaving the way he came, he stopped the first servant he saw and asked her whereabouts.

"She's in the gardens, Prince Zuko," the servant told him with a bow.

He found Lady Ursa taking a stroll in the nicer part of the lush palace gardens. A lot of the flowers were dead and brittle, leaves crunching under his boots as he walked the familiar stone path to the spot he knew she would be found at. The prince smiled as he watched his mother toss a piece of bread into the pond where their favorite turtleduck family lived. For a moment, all he did was watch her, noticing the new slump in her posture, the tiredness in her walk. The death of his father had truly aged his mother, and the knowledge pained him.

Ursa turned and spotted her son, drawing him into a warm embrace as a pleased smile broke out over her beautiful features. She was still a vision, her long black hair reaching down to her shoulders, and her face unmarred with wrinkles or spots. If you looked at the two of them together, you could almost mistake them as siblings, for they shared the same golden eyes and delicate features.

"And here I was thinking you were going to leave without telling your poor mother farewell," Ursa said teasingly, pressing a kiss to Zuko's cheek.

She laughed freely at his blush, and noticed that he hurriedly pulled away. Her son, now almost a man. Too big for his mother's kisses, apparently.

Ursa can still remember when he barely came to her knees, and when he relied on her for everything. But now, Zuko can take care of himself, and he proves it well by handling foreign affairs so well at such a tender age. He'll make an amazing Firelord.

"I wanted to see you before I left. Take care of yourself, and don't let Uncle force you into attending any social events," he said with a scowl.

"Iroh doesn't force me into anything, Zuko. It's my duty as Firelady to remain devoted to this nation...even if it means suffering through a couple of horrid dinners."

He laughed at that, and it provoked something deep in her chest, a wish, almost, that Ozai could have been here to see him now... but she banishes the thought.

"I have to leave, but I'll be back when the roses are in bloom again," Zuko said with a soft smile, patting his mother's cheek before leaving to board his ship, robes billowing behind him.

Ursa turns her gaze back to the pond, smiling hollowly when she notices that the mother turtleduck is all alone; it seems her children have grown up and left her.

She tosses the remaining bread in the pool and feels her heart sink like a stone.

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he arrived in the South Pole, but it certainly wasn't the sight that laid before him. He could see the city from here, see the solid wall of ice that surrounded the area and the giant globe in the middle of it. The journey to the pole had been swift and efficient, taking just a little over a week. The prince had only left his cabin once in that time, preferring to stay in the warm decks below and meditate, or read over scrolls that explained the tribe's customs.

The sight that greeted Zuko's eyes was a beautiful one by any standards, but all he could see was the miles of ice, the unforgiving tundra, and felt the harsh bite of the wind on his skin.

"We're about to dock, Prince Zuko," the Captain told him with a respectful bow.

"I suppose I'll ready myself for the introductions," Zuko said dully before nodding tersely at the soldier and moving his gaze from the small group on the shore.

With a heavy sigh, he walked back to his chambers and stepped in front of a large mirror to dress. Deciding on his formal military wear, Zuko pulled on the crimson armor swiftly and deftly, sliding into the customary boots and straightening any creases.

Foregoing his crown, he instead pulled his long hair into a high Phoenix's Tail and secured it with a red band, noticing with distaste that the ends of his hair were becoming jagged again. Assessing himself with calculating golden eyes, he gave himself a pleased nod at what he saw and gathered up his scrolls before heading back up to the deck.

Glancing down at the small group he had spotted earlier, Zuko noted that he could now see plainly that it consisted of four men and one woman. Barking a command, he waited for two guards to lower a rowboat and trying to settle his suddenly agitated nerves as they slowly rowed to shore. Part of the reason he hated playing the role of ambassador was because many people only saw his armor and assumed the worst when they first met him. As a prince, Zuko was not used to having to prove anything to anyone, but he did relish a challenge, and had managed to wear them all down in the end.

When they pulled ashore, the fire prince bowed to the man he assumed was Chief with his fist over his heart. He was pleasantly surprised when the man returned the gesture, bowing back with a small smile on his lips. When he spoke, his voice was gruff and strong, commanding Zuko's attention.

"Prince Zuko, I am Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and my people and I are both pleased and honored to accept you as guest in our home," Hakoda spoke sincerely.

"And I thank you, for your generous words and hospitality. It's my personal mission to leave here having improved our nation's relations for the better," Zuko recited by memory, having said the same words many times before.

He heard someone scoff quietly under their breath and stiffened, turning sharply in the direction the noise had come from. The prince studied the lone woman in the group, whose bright blue eyes were burning with contempt. Bristling, and almost forgetting all decorum, the prince was about to put the _little girl_ back in her place when Hakoda spoke once more.

"My daughter Katara," -here the Chief inclined his head toward the girl-" Is going to be your personal guide for the duration of your stay here."

The fire prince held back a scowl, and studied the girl, who had raised her head and was now frowning slightly. She resembled her father, with the dark skin and lean build, but she was curvy and soft, with long dark hair and frighteningly wide blue eyes.

As Azula would say, she was lovely..._for a barbarian_.

Zuko bowed stiffly at the girl-_ Katara_- and smirked inwardly as she bowed back.

"I am...delighted to make your acquaintance, Katara. I appreciate you volunteering to assist me during my stay; we're on the right track already," Zuko said innocently.

Judging by the scowl on the girl's face, Zuko guessed his assumption was right. Katara had obviously been forced into her duty and was enjoying it none too much.

"Katara is actually the only bender in the tribe," Hakoda added proudly. "A healer as well."

Well, well, well. Wasn't _she_ a rare little bird. Catching her gaze for a moment, Zuko winced inwardly at the death glare she shot him, obviously hating being placed in her current position.

_Well, it's about to get a lot worse for you if you keep looking at me that way_, he thought silently.

He'd done nothing to deserve the hatred in her eyes, and as far as he could tell, her city was perfectly intact so she had nothing to be pissed off about.

"Pleased to meet you as well," Katara said after Hakoda coughed none too subtly. "...your highness."

"Why don't you give our guest a tour of the city," The Chief spoke tightly, obviously embarrassed by his daughter's behavior.

Katara and her father had a long stare-off, lasting almost forty-five seconds if Zuko had been counting correctly, before she turned and stomped off in the direction of the village.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" She barked over her shoulder, not even bothering to check if he was following.

A little perturbed by her attitude, Zuko trailed her at what he considered a safe distance, watching her back as he thought to himself.

There was only one explanation for why she was behaving so irrationally coldly toward him: someone she loved had been killed by the Fire Nation. _Isn't that always the case_, Zuko thought bitterly, the face of his father swimming behind his eyes. Turning back to observe Katara once more, he resolved to find out why she was so furiously angry.

_Who did you lose, little waterbender? Whose blood is it that you see on my hands?_

* * *

Katara could not be bothered to make small talk with the prince, as she was currently concentrating on not putting an ice pick through his heart. The moment he had stepped off the ship, dressed in gleaming red and gold, Katara had hated the sight of him. She couldn't grasp how her father was able to smile at a man who was dressed like a soldier, whose words were fake and cold like the armor he wore on his back.

She stopped walking and whirls around, unable to contain the venom inside her any longer.

"I hate you," she tells him simply. "I don't care that you are a prince, I don't care if you want to promote peace, because you're a liar and a monster like the rest of your people, and for all I care? You can take your ass back to the Fire Nation and _rot there_."

Prince whatever-the-hell-his-name-was only raises an eyebrow, and the faint trace of amusement in his eyes only enrages her further.

"Oh?" He says disinterestedly. "And you would be such an expert on_ my_ people, would you?"

Cheeks burning, Katara snarled and crossed her arms. "I know enough. I know that when I was four, I had to watch my mother's throat being slit because she was protecting me from _your people_."

He's quiet for a long moment. "I'm sorry. But that's the reason I'm here, Katara."

She flinched as he calls her by name, hating the way it sounds as it rolls off his tongue.

"I'm here to try and right the wrongs that were trespassed during the war, and I'm going to be for a year, so while I am truly sorry about your mother, I would advise you to get over it. You're going to be working with me for a long time, and I don't need or want your contempt."

Zuko is holding her gaze steadily now, and Katara's insides twist.

_You may not need or want it, but you're going to get it anyway, pretty boy._

"Let's just go," she snaps, turning her back on him once more, and trying to shake the feel of his golden eyes pinning her to her spot. She hoped Zuko's dignitary training had prepared him for the year ahead...

Because if Katara had anything to say about it, she was going to make his time here a living hell.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh, hey! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers, and follows! You make my heart burst with happiness. *hands out chibi Zuko's to them all* Anyways, the theme of Katara's hatred toward the man who killed her mother is going to be a big theme for the first arc of this fic, and I hated how they only used one episode to deal with all her rage and angst. It's going to take me way longer than that, believe me. In Midnight Sun, this is the first time she's seen a Fire Nation soldier since her mother died and, _well._ Things aren't looking very pretty right now are they? D: (ALSO, I need a beta, and if anyone wants to sacrifice- er, I mean,v_olunteer _themselves, just PM me :D)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the update, I'll try and make the next one longer! Adios! **

**p.s: can you tell how much fun i'm having with the zuko/azula/lu ten dynamic? xD they're just too cute!**


	3. Chapter 3: Acclimation

**Chapter 3: Acclimation**

The walk to the ice city was a silent one, and as Zuko shivered, the arctic air seemed to seep beneath his armor and skin and into his bloodstream. He focused on spreading his chi throughout his entire body, releasing a pleased sigh as steam rose from his skin, flexing his fingers as they unfroze and deciding to invest in mittens as soon as possible. The feisty waterbender looked none too impressed with his little trick, Zuko couldn't help but notice with a little amusement.

In fact, he'd go as far to say that she hadn't seen much impressed by him at all.

Eyes narrowed, he thought about the way she had spoken so callously to him earlier. Such insolence was punishable by whipping or, if appropriate, an Agni Kai in the Fire Nation...but he had to remember that their customs were different here. And besides; the girl was the Chief's daughter, surely that meant she was almost like royalty in some way?

_A princess of peasants. How fitting_, Zuko thought with a grim smile as they reached the gate of ice.

He watched with great curiosity as Katara flicked her wrist and separated the blocks of ice to form a passageway with ease. Impressed at the way her bending seemed to come naturally to her, he resolved to find out as much as possible from her about the art without having her take his head off.

"Do you have to do that every time someone wants to leave or enter the city?" The prince wondered aloud.

Katara flushed, shaking her head in the negative. "No, there are other passages inside."

She turned and quickened her pace, blushing fiercely. Zuko wondered what was wrong with her for a moment until he realized the true purpose of her little demonstration. She'd wanted to impress him, hadn't she?

The prince caught up to her easily, and couldn't resist smirking as she scowled at him, cheeks darkened with the lightest touch of pink.

"How long have you been bending?" He questioned.

"Uhm, I-I've been training since I was seven," Katara stammered, obviously caught off guard by the question.

Zuko didn't have a chance to reply, as a short little girl in braids ran up to the waterbender at his side and hugged her tightly. Raising an eyebrow, the fire prince watched as Katara giggled, swinging the girl around and tucking one of her braids back into place.

"Katara, Sokka is being mean again! He told me I couldn't play with his boomerang because I'm a girl," the child said softly, lower lip quaking as she blinked away tears.

"Don't worry, Rin. Remember how I told you that sometimes boys are stupid? This is one of those times. I'll make you a boomerang of your own, okay?" Katara said gently, and Zuko had to pinch himself to check if this was the same woman who had told him to rot in hell not five minutes ago.

Rin instantly burst out with a wide grin, squealing and wrapping her arms around the older girl's legs, before running off to presumably find another toy to play with.

Glancing at him coolly, Katara began to speak once more. "Rin happens to be an orphan. Her father left to serve in the war before she and her twin were born, and their mother died in childbirth."

She stared at him expectantly, but Zuko was at a loss for words. He had no idea how to respond, so he merely cleared his throat and made a vague sweeping gesture with his arms, silently indicating that she should continue with the tour.

Katara sniffed with disgust, rounding on her heel and walking at a brisk pace. "Typical," she spat under her breath, sending him a venomous glare.

Zuko didn't speak, merely listened, as she began to tonelessly point out important places that surrounded them. To the east was the river, to the north there was nothing but endless ice. He nodded distractedly at something she said, mind stuck on the face of the little girl they had just encountered. The prince didn't usually feel this empty or hollow when he heard the stories about how his nation had devastated others; but something had stirred in him when he'd seen the face of that little girl...his mind had find it all too easy to replace her wet eyes with the tears of his younger sister when she had found out their own father was never coming back.

_Azula_...he wondered how she was doing. Chuckling softly, he shook his head with a smile. Knowing his sister, she had probably found some way to stir up havoc.

"Something funny?" Katara snarled, and two water whips lashed dangerously close to his legs. Only Zuko's extensive acrobatic training helped him leap out-of-the-way in time, doing a backflip and neatly landing on his feet.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He hissed angrily, exhaling a dark plume of steam. Agni help him, but this woman was beyond insane!

She merely glared at him before bending the water back into the skin tied to her slim waist, her wide turquoise eyes narrowed dangerously. _I am not someone you want to take lightly_, those eyes said.

He took the warning in stride, but swiftly moved so that he was behind her, Lu Ten's dagger inconspicuously pressed against the hollow space between her ribs, where her beating heart lay. Zuko could feel her pulse speed up, but she froze in her place, breathing quickening slightly. Stepping backwards and sheathing his blade, the prince lowered his head to behind her hair, speaking into her ear.

"I wouldn't dare disrespect your father or your tribe by attacking you," Zuko said huskily, his voice dark and raspy in Katara's ear, "But if you strike me again, I'll make you regret it, princess."

Katara stepped away from him with an expression that left little doubt in his mind as to how much she loathed him.

"Message received," She replied coolly. "I'll take you to where you'll be staying."

Zuko couldn't help but feel slight relief flow through him at her words. He was here to defuse the tension between their two nations, not fuel it. Being stuck with a possibly psychotic, definitely dangerous, and fire nation hating waterbender was definitely the gods way of punishing him somehow. For Agni's sake, it wasn't his fault she hadn't learned to control her temper!

Deciding to focus on the sprawling village before him and not the irritating minx who was now blessedly silent, Zuko took a good look around and breathed in the crisp, clean air.

The Southern Water Tribe's home base was situated in front of a large forest and mountain range to the east, whereas all other directions held nothing but the arctic tundra for miles. The village itself was a large dome of ice two stories high, with homes built directly into the ice above. Those who lived on the ground level preferred igloos and ramshackle huts or tents, which were scattered everywhere. It was quite a sight, Zuko mused, watching the people as they went about their daily business.

Katara seemed on friendly terms with just about everyone, as they couldn't go a few steps without someone calling out her name in greeting. Zuko received several curious glances and respectful bows, and smiled or waved back at those who did so.

"Gran-Gran!" He heard Katara shout suddenly, and turned to look in her direction with a baffled expression on his face.

_What the hell is a Gran-Gran_? Zuko thought to himself, confused.

His question was answered when an elderly woman in a sky blue coat with white fur trimmings and beads plaited into her hair slowly walked over to them. Her hands were clasped behind her. and she moved gracefully, holding herself with obvious pride. She smiled widely at him, and the crown prince tentatively smiled back; unsure exactly who she was and what to say.

"You're supposed to be resting. What are you doing up?" Katara said with a scowl.

The woman waved the question away with a smile. "Someone had to make sure Sokka didn't eat all of your food."

The two shared an amused look before turning to face him. Zuko bowed to the elder and gave her another half-smile.

"You must be Prince Zuko," she said thoughtfully. "I'm Kanna, Katara's grandmother."

"It's a pleasure, Kanna. I look forward to conversing with you further," the prince said after a moment's hesitation.

Kanna looked him over and hummed softly in the back of her throat. He studied her in return, noticing the resemblance to the girl standing a few feet away from him. They shared the same dusky skin tone and long lashes, and Zuko could tell that Kanna had once been very beautiful, and that Katara was lucky to share the same blood.

"Where _is_ Sokka, Gran-Gran? I think he and the prince would get along perfectly," Katara murmured quietly, eyebrows scrunched together.

Kanna gave her granddaughter an amused smile before she answered. "He and Tikaani are by the river, training the little ones for battle."

"Great!" Katara chirped brightly, before glancing at him quickly. "Follow me."

Zuko bowed to Kanna once more before following after the Waterbender in front of him, who was taking long, purposeful strides over the freezing tundra. He wondered who Sokka was, and why Katara suddenly seemed so eager to introduce them. Whoever he was, this couldn't be a good thing.

The prince's suspicions were confirmed when they reached the river and saw two men around his age showing some younger kids how to fight.

"No, no, no, Nilak! You're not swinging it hard enough! How can you expect to take off the head of a Fire Nation soldier when you can barely pick up the blade!" One of the guys shouted in exasperation, waving his arms to accentuate his point.

Ice ran through Zuko's veins, and he tugged at his rather conspicuous armor in a vain attempt to blend in.

Katara smiled warmly at the boy who was now swinging a sword like he had been born with it in his hands, gripping the hilt firmly and taking wife, offensive swings that could inflict serious damage. Zuko would know, considering he was considered to be adequate with blades, and even he could see the boy was close to mastery.

Just as the thought passed his mind, the boy straightened and narrowed his eyes at him, taking in his appearance in one slow, calculating look.

He could practically hear the malicious glee in Katara's voice as the boy advanced, offhandedly twirling the heavy blade in his hands like it was a toy.

"Zuko? I'd like you to meet my brother Sokka. I'm sure you'll get along, so why don't you go play?"

Zuko coughed into his hand. "Actually, I should probably go get my bags off the ship..."

"Nonsense! I'll take care of everything. You go do whatever it is that teenage boys do," Katara said brightly, smirking at him lightly before running off.

Cursing her under his breath, Zuko plastered on a smile and stuck his hand out to the boy in front of him.

"I'm-" he started hesitantly.

"I know who you are," Sokka cut him off. "There's only one thing I wanna know, Prince Zuko."

"And that would be...?"

Sokka's eyes lit up with a mischievous light. "How would you like to take part in a little demonstration?"

* * *

Katara had to admit, leaving Zuko with Sokka was one of the best ideas she'd ever had.

Hopefully, her brother would accidentally run the jerk through with his sword. Drained and hungry, Katara went back the way she had come, rubbing her temples and trying to soothe her frayed nerves. Tui and La, but she had never been so aggravated before in her life!

The feisty sixteen year old frowned as she remembered how quickly the prince had managed to evade her whips and then sneak up behind her. He may have looked like pampered royalty, but when he had been pressed against her, all Katara had felt was a solid wall of lean, toned muscle.

Scowling, and promising her next 'spar' with the prince would end in humiliation for him, Katara entered her Gran-Gran's ice lodge to search for something to eat. Kanna lived in a large, square igloo that Katara had made herself, and it was one of the thingst she was proudest of, that she could use her bending to provide for her people.

"Back so soon? Where's the charming prince?" Her grandmother said with a smile as she pulled out a chair and pointed to a plate of steaming sea prunes. Katara could feel her stomach growling in anticipation and eagerly dug in.

She took several bites and swallowed before answering. "He's anything but charming, Gran-Gran. I can't stand him and the fancy ship he sailed here on."

Kanna was quiet for a long moment, and Katara ravaged her plate with gusto, taking out all her frustration on her plate of sea prunes. When she was finished, she washed the dishes with water from a bucket and sat down again, laying her head on the table and releasing a heavy sigh.

"I just- I just can't stand the thought of having to live with the prince of the Fire Nation for a _year_, Gran-Gran. I can't. And I hate feeling this way because I'm not the angry one! I don't hold grudges, I don't pick fights, but there's something about him that reminds me of_ that night_ and it's killing me to even be around him," Katara sobbed, her voice breaking as the tears flowed freely.

Her grandmother stood and kneeled beside the weeping girl, wrapping her up in a tight hug and patting her back as her granddaughter shook and cried into her shoulder.

"There, there, child. Katara, listen to me," Kanna began gently, tipping her chin up and looking her kin in the eyes.

_Tui and La, but she was almost the spitting image of her mother...perhaps even lovelier._

"Kya would not have wanted you to hold onto this anger for so long, my love. She wouldn't want you to let this hate fester in your heart. You have to let go, Katara, or your negative chi will start affecting your health and your bending," her Gran-Gran whispered softly.

Shivering, Katara nodded and blinked away tears. "I'll try..." She mumbled quietly.

"You can't channel your anger from that night toward to the prince, Katara. You will only end up hurting him and yourself if you do," Kanna said as she gently stroked her hair.

Katara resisted the urge to snort. _Zuko...hurt...yeah right..._

Then her blue eyes widened in alarm as she realized that was a very real possibility. "I left him with Sokka! Be right back, Gran-Gran!"

Leaping to her feet and practically sliding over the ice in her haste, Katara ran east toward the river, hoping to arrive before Sokka either maimed the prince or hurt himself in the process. Realizing that she would held responsible for any injuries caused only made her run faster.

But Katara skid to a halt and nearly tumbled to the ground when she saw exactly what had gone on since she left.

Her eyebrows twitched, and her fists clenched as she tried to avoid brusting out in loud peals of laughter. Zuko had allowed himself to be tied up and was now sitting on the ground scowling as little ones whacked him with wooden swords and boomerangs.

"And that, kids, is how to properly subdue the enemy!" Sokka declared goofily.

Katara walked over to them, a smile pulling on her lips. Zuko was still a jerk, and she still didn't like nor trust him, but she figured he'd had enough of Sokka's 'male bonding' to last him for a couple of days.

"Mind if I move to the prisoner to a more secure location?" Katara teased, smirking when the prince looked up at her then looked away quickly, almost like he was embarrassed. _Ouch_, Katara thought silently as she saw the large bruise on his temple.

"He's all yours, Milady," Her brother said with a dramatic flourish of his arms. Rolling her eyes, she knelt and unbound the boy in front of her, pulling him up and smiling as he rubbed his likely tender head.

"Come on," She told him gently. "I can heal those bruises and get you settled into your lodge."

Zuko nodded dumbly at her, standing and patting Nilak on the head when he ran over to him.

"You'll come and play with us tomorrow, won't you Prince Zuko?" The toddler asked innocently.

He turned slightly to give her a panicked look, but eventually just decided on nodding, and the little boy broke out in a toothy smile, running off to keep 'training' with her brother.

The two of them headed back toward the village in silence, but Katara couldn't help glancing at the boy beside her with unrestrained curiosity from time to time. He was here as an ambassador, to promote peace and diffuse tension, but what exactly did that mean? She couldn't deny that he seemed to be trying his hardest to fit in and adjust to the climate...and he'd endured Sokka's hazing, which meant that maybe...just maybe, he really was serious about righting the wrongs of the past.

"That was Rin's twin brother, you know," Katara said offhandedly, referring to Nilak.

"I figured," Zuko replied with a small smile. "They look astonishingly alike."

A soft hum pushed past her throat and she nodded, taking her time to actually look at Zuko for the first time. He was handsome, there was no denying that. He was tall, lean, and muscled, with the build of a soldier but with the facial features of a doll. His bone structure was so delicate, Katara could probably shatter it with a pinky. Then there were his eyes; a sort of molten, tawny, liquid gold that was completely unique.

Katara was startled out of her observations when she noticed that they had almost passed their destination.

"In here," Katara drawled, grabbing Zuko by the arm and pulling him into a lodge that was built directly into an ice wall.

From the outside, it likely didn't look like much, but the inside was a completely different matter entirely. Katara herself had fashioned the lodge with her bending, sculpting the igloo into a large cavern of ice that was furnished with some of the warmest skins her tribe had. It was big enough to house at least six of her tribespeople, and Katara had actually entertained the thought of using it as a nursery after the prince left.

"This is amazing," Zuko told her sincerely, and she smirked.

Glancing up at his bruise, she pushed him onto a warm skin that was placed on the ground as rug, ignoring his grunt of protest with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby," the waterbender teased, smiling when a light flush rose to the prince's cheeks.

Before he had a chance to respond, she pulled water from the skin at her waist and focused her breathing, moving her hands to the large bruise on his face. Moving her now glowing hands over the area, she healed the tender flesh there and pulled away when his pale skin was flawless once more.

"There," Katara murmured, satisfied with her work. "All better. I'll leave you here to rest up, and your things should be on their way."

The girl stood and walked away, pausing when she heard the prince murmur a quiet, but sincere 'thank you.'

"You're welcome...Zuko," Katara said smoothly, closing the door of ice and saying nothing of the turmoil inside her.

* * *

Zuko watched her leave and leaned against the wall behind him, allowing himself a small smile as he realized that Katara had actually called him by name, instead of prince, or jerk, as he had heard her murmur under her breath.

Shivering, he exhaled a breath of fire to warm his cold hands and closed his tired eyes. He smiled inwardly to himself, pleased at how the day was turning out so far. Who knew that playing pirates with a bunch of little kids could be so exhausting...

_And dangerous_, he added on mentally, touching the skin where the bruise had once been with wonder.

Katara really was something else, wasn't she? He knew enough about waterbending to discern that she was extremely skilled, and to be blessed with the gift of healing made her akin to something of a rare jewel. He was unsurprised that she chose to say with her tribe instead of going out and exploring the world; her brother had told him that he, Katara, and Hakoda were a very tight-knit family.

Sokka was completely different from his sister in nearly every way that mattered. He seemed light and carefree over just about everything, and hadn't immediately tried to tear out Zuko's throat like Katara had, though it was impossible not to sense his wariness toward him. Katara, on the other hand, seemed uptight and serious...well, _most_ of the time.

He smirked as he recalled the teasing way she had sashayed over to him and her brother earlier, her voice husky with laughter as she addressed him as a prisoner...

...then mentally groaned and slapped himself. He was here for _strictly_ business purposes, and he had to stick to them. Besides, Katara hated him already, and the most he could hope for by the year's end was friendship. Shivering and crossing his legs, he steamed himself up again, sighing with pleasure as his body temperature rose...and then swore as he realized he was now sitting on a puddle. Living while surrounded by ice was going to take some getting used to, it seemed.

Yeah, the most he could hope for by year's end was friendship...if he even survived the freezing climate that long.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I have a Beta now, so go send love to Midnightcritic99 for being awesome! Sadly, this chapter itself is un-betaed and I'm only posting it because I won't have a chance to post a new chapter for at least two weeks. :/ School sucks. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, after this things are going to start heating up and there will be lots of action/plot/romance soon! :D**


End file.
